


Charm of Life

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Five oneshots. Five dates. All Fakirutho





	1. Art Museum

Duck hummed a happy tune. She would be going to an art museum with her two boyfriends today. Normally Duck would be digging her heels in the ground. Museums weren't really her scene. But art museums were. Especially when one of her boyfriends was such a work of art himself. She smiled over at Mytho. He smiled back.

"You're really giddy today", her other boyfriend, Fakir said.

Duck could begrudgingly admit that he was handsome too, but never to his face. He'd hold it over her head forever if she did.

"Of course I am. Mytho chose our date for today. You never know where you wanna go." Duck swayed her arms back and forth, swinging Mytho's and Fakir's as well since they were all holding hands.

"I don't care where we go", Fakir said. Anywhere was fine so long as his two loves were there.

"He means he likes spending time with us no matter where we are", Mytho translated.

Fakir looked away while Duck grinned. He had been read thoroughly like a picture book. They arrived at the museum and started walking around. Duck couldn't say what her favorite art style or artist was, but she was drawn to the paintings with soft, pastoral scenes.

"Hey look Duck, it's you", Fakir pointed to a painting of a clumsily waddling chicken.

"Look it's you", Duck pointed in the same painting to an old man running after the chicken.

"That's a good idea", Mytho said. "We should look for each other in these paintings and sculptures. Subjects that actually look like us."

When he said it so earnestly like that with obvious good intentions, it was hard to deny him and not take it seriously. And so Fakir, Duck, and Mytho went around the gallery, trying to find each other in the artwork.

"That one looks like you two", Fakir said, gesturing to a bronze statue. The two people it depicted were faceless, but the male figure held the female on in a lift that was reminiscent of when Duck and Mytho danced. Mytho smiled at Fakir while Duck blushed. She didn't see herself nearly as graceful, but appreciated his words.

"And there's you two", Duck pointed when they passed by a painting of a knight and his prince. The knight stood protectively in front of his charge, sword brandished threateningly towards something off the canvas.

"I've always thought of you as my knight in shining armor", Mytho said.

Fakir took his hand. "And you've always been my prince."

"That makes Duck the princess", Mytho reached out for her hand, which she gave, still blushing.

Fakir allowed himself a small smile. "A princess she may be, but she could work on her poise."

"You big meanie!", Duck shouted, forgetting they were in a museum. Whoops.


	2. Skype Date

"Can you hear me? Can you see me?"

"Wait, wait. Did you say something? You're just a blocky blur."

"Is Mytho there? I can't see him."

"Okay, hold on. Just let me-there!"

The screens on both ends cleared up and the sound quality improved greatly. On one screen sat Duck and Mytho, while on the other end was Fakir by himself. He had left town to take care of some business which meant being away from his two loves for a few days. Fakir wouldn't admit that he missed them. But he would admit that he was worried leaving the two of them alone.

"Anything happen while I was away?", he asked.

"Nooooooooo", Duck said at the same time Mytho responded with "Yes, actually."

Fakir rose a brow as Duck stammered to explain while Mytho tried to explain the situation in a cool tone and reassure him that there was very little damage. Fakir crossed his arms and sighed.

"What happened?"

"We tried to cook something on the stove", Duck confessed.

"But no one got burnt", Mytho said.

"What. Happened."

Duck flinched at Fakir's tone but Mytho went on, undaunted. "We wanted some soup and started making it. But then we started cleaning and-"

"And this is your fault!", Duck pointed a finger to Fakir.

"How is this my fault?! I left you meals to microwave! Who had the smart idea to try something new while I was gone?"

"If you were really smart, you would've taught us how to use the stove at some point." Duck stuck her tongue out at him.

"We really should have learned such a basic skill much earlier in our lives", Mytho said, agreeing with Duck but not placing the blame all on their boyfriend.

Fakir uncrossed his arms. He could see clearly that they weren't hurt and that was the most important thing. And he really shouldn't get mad at them for trying new things, especially in regards to taking care of themselves.

"As long as you're okay. I'll be back in a few days. Try not to burn our home down without me."

"Of course, we'll wait for you to be here when we do that", Duck teased.

"How are things going with you?", Mytho asked.

Fakir went on, telling him about the past few days and all that he had done. It was nice having their full attention, even when he had to explain a few things. The call went on for about an hour before both sides started getting sleepy.

"You two should turn in", Fakir said.

Duck was rubbing her eyes. "You too. Don't stay up late, you night owl."

"Good night Fakir", Mytho said. "We miss you."

"I miss you too", Fakir confessed. "I'll be back soon."


	3. Bar

Duck and Mytho waited for Fakir to appear. They had been planning, strategizing, and concocting. All in preparation for today. The moment their boyfriend entered the apartment, they were on him.

"Are you going to that bar tonight?", Mytho asked.

"We're coming with you!", Duck exclaimed before Fakir could even answer.

He looked back and forth between the two of them. Then let out a sigh. "What brought all this on? You guys don't even drink."

"You never invite us there. You must be hiding something", Duck accused, arms crossed.

"Sometimes it get lonely without you here", Mytho said.

"It's not all that exciting. You guys know I just go there for a drink and to get some writing done."

Duck continued to frown. "But you write here too."

"Sometimes a change of scenery is good for inspiration." Fakir wasn't sure if he wanted the two of them to go. But it wasn't for the reasons they suspected. Still, he could rarely deny them anything. And he knew they were just stubborn enough to find their own way there if he didn't bring them along. He let out a sigh of resignation, which they recognized well by now.

Duck pumped her fists in victory while Mytho smiled warmly. The two of them got their coats while Fakir waited by the door. He hadn't been planning on going now, having just come home, but they were both clearly eager for this outing, so he didn't stop them.

* * *

This was a mistake.

Of course Fakir knew something would probably happen if it turned out Duck liked drinking and got in over her head, but he couldn't have predicted this. Currently, Duck was on her fourth drink and leading the bar in karaoke. It was never this lively on a Sunday night.

Fakir would have predicted having to beat off the suitors with a stick. Both Duck and Mytho were beautiful people. He didn't foresee having to save Mytho from the clutches of a bunch of cougars.

"Hey Fakir!", Duck shouted in the middle of her song. "They have trivia nights here! We should do that!"

"You're so smart, Fakir, we could win", Mytho agreed, cheeks a deep red.

Fakir let out a sigh. He had created two monsters.


	4. Bar Trivia

Mytho sat at the table, sipping from his can of ginger ale while he waited for Fakir and Duck. The two came from the bar to the table with drinks of their own. They were all staying away from the alcohol tonight. It was Fakir's requirement for going through with tonight's date activity.

Trivia.

Mytho had high hopes for this date. He loved spending time with his two beloveds. And he knew they loved each other too. They just had their unique way of showing it. And it was usually through bickering. But now was the time for teamwork. And he knew more than anything that they could be the perfect team.

"Alrighty folks, let's get started!", the hostess began, bringing everyone's attention to her on the microphone. "Who's ready for some trivia?!"

The bar filled with cheers and the game was afoot. The hostess asked her questions and they entered their answers in tablets given to them. But Mytho should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"The answer is B!"

"No, it's D! Give me the tablet, birdbrain!"

Duck let out an undignified squawk and then covered her mouth with her hands, lest she give Fakir more ammo. The first couple of rounds went as this, the two of them arguing over answers, slinging out insults, and their scores looking pitiful compared to the others. Mytho then got an idea and in the middle of the third round, approached the hostess and whispered something in her ear.

"Pause gamers! In addition to a night of half off drinks, the top winners will get a night out with our town's very own, Prince Charming!"

Mytho waved, relishing in Duck and Fakir's expressions. He knew of his reputation among the people as a princely figure and that there were many who'd like his time and attention. And he figured that was just the kick in the pants the two of them needed to work together.

It worked better than even he had expected, the score skyrocketing with the subsequent rounds. Mytho had known they were smart and good partners but he hadn't realized they'd be this good.

"We have our winners!", the hostess announced, prompting the rest of the bar to cheer as Duck and Fakir went up to collect their prizes.

"Don't ever do that again", Fakir said, knowing his words were going unheeded with the knowing grin upon Mytho's face.


	5. Hot Air Balloon

Duck wasn't quite sure what series of choices led her to this place, but she wasn't complaining. She was quite elated in fact. The wind blowing through her hair as they went to greater and greater heights. Then she felt something grab her shirt from behind and pull her back.

"Don't lean too far over the edge!", Fakir scolded.

Duck scowled at him. "I wasn't gonna fall!"

Mytho came over and put a hand on her shoulder. "He's just worried about you, Duck. You should be more careful." He then looked to Fakir. "Right?"

Fakira crossed his arms and looked away. "Yeah, I'd rather not have to scrape you off the ground." After a moment's pause, he looked back to see both Duck and Mytho giving him disappointed looks. He immediately went on the defensive. "What?"

"Why can't you ever say how you truly feel about Duck?", Mytho asked.

"I say how I feel all the time."

Mytho shook his head. "Not when it's something tender and genuine."

"Do you even like me?", Duck asked.

Being on a hot air balloon, Fakir was effectively trapped in this conversation. He couldn't run away or dodge the question.

"I like you", he said, blush slowing rising in heat. "I like you a lot. You know that."

"Why is it so easy for you to say things like that to me, but not to her?", Mytho asked.

Fakir looked at Mytho, his gaze soft and warm. "Because you're easy." He had known Mytho since they were children. For the longest time, they felt like two halves a whole. And Fakir easily understood where he was with Mytho. But Duck was different. She came into his life like a whirlwind and made him question everything. The storm in him had calmed since then, but there was still the occasional rumble of thunder.

"Duck I...I do...I do love...you..."

Fakir had kept his eyes down and away from the two of them as he struggled through the words but eventually he did look up to see their twin smiles.

"What?"

"I already knew that", Duck said. "But you could stand to say it more often."

"You're very cute when you get flustered, Fakir", Mytho said.

"That's it, we're going down." Fakir shifted the controls of the balloon to bring them in for a landing and to distract from the redness of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me show you for the first time, charm of life  
And nothing’s gonna stop my vibe all night  
I don’t really really care what you say  
I just go on in my way  
\- Charm of Life


End file.
